Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Something Old And Blue part 1
In memory of Katie O Mara (1939-2014) Scene 1: Rani’s TARDIS Rani: Shanseeth, have you located them yet? Shanseeth: Yes mistress Rani: So? Shanseeth: Chiuyama, Mistress Rani: Well, we will descend for it then. Scene 2: TARDIS Doctor: And that’s what happened really! Gwen: I doubt that you and this Martha met Shakespeare and defeat witches! Doctor: Really, no joke! And next it was err oh! New Earth! Me and Rose went to a hospital and… Gwen: We already done this! Is it always like this with you? Doctor: Like what? Gwen: Were all tangled up in your world and one day you will tell this story and you will mess it up. Doctor: Well, yes! I wise woman once said “Where All Ghosts To You”. The Doctor suddenly get’s a hypercube) Doctor: It’s a invitation! Gwen: Oh, to what? Doctor: A wedding! Gwen: I love weddings! I went to one where… Doctor: No time!!! I need to find the tuxedo!! Gwen: Well, got anything for me? Doctor: I think Leela left something. Gwen: Leela? The leather bikini girl? Doctor: Oh, no not Leela. Erm Zoe. Gwen: Oh, Ok. Scene 3: Romana’s castle (Romana is crying) (a woman in black with unkempt hair) Woman: Romana, you have a message. You have been invited to a wedding. Tomorrow Romana: Ok, thanks. Woman: Where also ready for the resurrection. Romana: I’ll be there in a minute. Woman: As you wish madam. Scene 4: Chiuyama Rani: Where are they?! Shansheeth: They are too be married. Rani: Well, we better get something blue! Scene 5: Church Tasha Lem: Arh! Doctor, glad you could make it! Doctor: Tasha! How great to see you! Tasha: So, who’s this one? Doctor: Oh, this is Gwen. Gwen: Hello. Lovely to meet you! Tasha: Ditto. She looks beautiful, intelligent. You did well for your self. Doctor: I know. So, where’s the bride and groom? Scene 6: Dressing Room Romana: So, how many months? Anneka: 9. Romana: So it’s ready to pop. Anneka: Yes, it’s due next week. (Doctor and Gwen walk in) Anneka: DOCTOR!! I am so glad you came. Doctor: Anneka! Congrats! I will give my gift after. Anneka: Thanks, who’s this? Doctor: Gwen. Gwen: Hi. Anneka: Hi, welcome. I’m Anneka Summers and this is Romana. Gwen: The Romana? E-space. Key To Time? Romana: Yep, that’s me! Gwen: I AM STARSTRUCK! Doctor: Well, you girls can chat. I’m going to congratulate Ebredahl. Anneka: I feel sick. Romana: Probably nerves. Anneka: No, it’s when ever I am away from Ebredahl. Romana: Awww, Me and Polemists was like that. Anneka: Yeah, thanks for coming again. I know this must be horrible for you. Romana: Yeah, well. You are my best friend. I would come no matter what! Scene 7: Ebredahl’s Room Ebredahl: Ahh, Doctor. Lovely too see you! Doctor: Congrats. Ebredahl: Thanks, please sit down. Doctor: Thanks, not long now. 5 minutes! Ebredahl: I feel sick. Doctor: Nerves. Ebredahl: No, it’s when ever I am away from Anneka. Ebredahl: I was born to love Anneka. Doctor: I feel the same about my special girl. Ebredahl: River? Doctor: No, The TARDIS. Tasha: Ebredahl, where ready. Doctor: Break a leg (winks) Tasha: Anneka, where ready. Scene 8: Aisle Tasha: All raise. (Anneka walks down the aisle) Tasha: Today, we are here to celebrate the marriage of Ebredahl Spring and Anneka Summers. OUTSIDE Rani: Quickly, we need to see the transformation. Shansheeth: Yes mistress Tasha: Do you take Ebredahl. Though sickness and though health? Though better and for worse? Anneka: I do. Tasha: Ebredahl, do you take Anneka though sickness and though health. Though better or though worse. Ebredahl: I…I…DDD……..DD Anneka: Are you ok? Ebredahl: I…I (starts to transform) Anneka: Oh No! I think my water’s have just broke! (Ebredahl is now a demon) Ebredahl: I am Ebredahl! Dark Lord Of All Humanity! To Be Continued. Category:Stories featuring the Rani